


He Couldn't

by ImTheCaptainNow



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImTheCaptainNow/pseuds/ImTheCaptainNow
Summary: This is a fanfic based on Shikamaru Hiden: A Cloud Drifting in Silent Darkness, all rights of course reserved. I do not own Shikamaru (awhh I wish) nor Gengo. Shikamaru gets abducted by Gengo, an idealist who dreams of recreating the world in his image. One of his sick desires is for the young genius shinobi Shikamaru to become his right hand and carry out his evil deeds. Attracted to his intelligence and perhaps his looks too, Gengo induces Shikamaru in his powerful genjutsu. He tries to sway him, but Shikamaru breaks free. Unable to make him one of his brainwashed servants Gengo resorts to other techniques. This is happening in a period from his initial abduction until the arrival of the allies from Konoha and Suna. Contains graphic sex scenes, pissing, cum consumption, torture, character in distress..etc.
Relationships: Shikamaru Nara/ Gengo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	He Couldn't

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone is of the age y'all :D...once this is over can we just act like it never happened? :D I don't wanna hurt baby Shika so bad :D..  
> I hope you like it :)

**Escape Gengo**

In an effort to break Gengo's ultimate genjutsu, Shikamaru has spent incredible amounts of chakra and a lot of his mental strength. He was exhausted to say the least. It would take at least couple of days to recover and this was a very bad situation for the young shinobi. Locked in a cell with a narcissistic madman, completely out of chakra? Not ideal, not at all. Shikamaru tried to remain calm and collect his thoughts. Strings of thread floating through his mind, trying to form some kind of strategy, an escape plan. Not likely. He couldn't get his mind to snap out of the hazy spell. Meanwhile, utterly maddened Gengo realised his desire might be vanishing from the realm of possibilities. He now understood, he will not be able to control Shikamaru with his genjutsu, but he was more than ready to inflict pain and humiliation on the young genius. Alas, he would not have him as his right hand just yet, it would appear, however, he was determined to **have** Shikamaru. 

Gengo could not force Shikamaru to obey him, that much was clear, but he could still get inside his head. Soon enough, Shikamaru was hallucinating, floating as a cloud. How ironic, a boy who wished to be a cloud so long ago. The infinite space of colours and feelings engulfed him as a very vivid dream or some persistent trip. And just like that, Shikamaru found himself held in his strong arms. The familiar cigarette and sandalwood scent. Asuma-Sensei. His Sensei, with him, again. "A-Asuma? How? You're-" 

"Shhh, don't speak Shikamaru. I just want to **have** you." Asuma's voice was so strange. It definitely sounded like Asuma, Shikamaru thought, or at least he imagined that is what Asuma used to sound like. It's been so long since he heard his voice. So long, lusting after their romantic past. No one ever took him like Asuma-sensei. Greedy yet sensual. The bond they had. No one could measure up. The older jonin pushed Shikamaru on a bed. _A bed?_ Shikamaru questioned the narrative. Things just appeared, but felt like they were there all along. Asuma went straight for his entrance, sliding down his uniform trousers, he spread his ass and his wet tongue pushed through Shikamaru's tight ring of muscle making him gasp out in surprise. "Ach!-..Asu...ma". He relaxed his head, cheeks burning with desire, he let himself go. Surrendered to the dream, for it was better than anything else waiting for him out there, he thought.

What followed was a suffocating steam of moans and breaths echoing and merging into each other. It felt like heaven and deceit at the same time. Asuma fucked him hard, pounding into his ass. Something he was used to from his Sensei, he even preferred it. _Just few moments was it? Or a whole eternity?_ Shikamaru could not recollect when did this start or end. As if this dark fluid seeped through his spine, the terror made him snap out of the genjutsu. With eyes widened from pure terror, back in the dark cell, he found himself penetrated by Gengo's now softening cock. Warmth inside him. He could not comprehend the absurdity of the situation. In that moment his mind was crystal clear on one thing. He was being fucked by his captor. _Has this happened to other shinobi in captivity too?,_ he pondered.

His intrusive thoughts were interrupted by a seductive tone of his silver-tongued captor's voice. "I'm sorry, did you confuse me with your Sensei? It was me Shikamaru. All along." Gengo took his cock out and straightened his robes. "You might possess a superior intellect, but even a genius will get tired at some point. You have reached your limit and that allowed me to invade your mind palace, my beautiful." _Beautiful?! BEAUTIFUL?!.._ Rage was building inside Shikamaru. It became apparent on his face as it became a vision of pure death stare. Beyond enraged, he could spit poison. A fiendish smirk formed on Gengo's face as he received the reaction he so longed for. "NOOO-NOO!! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!--" Gengo chuckled as Shikamaru raged, screaming, tears rolling down his cheeks as he tried to reach Gengo. A warm feeling of a first victory. A small act in a whole play of sweet suffering he has prepared for the young shinobi at his mercy. 

A swift kick in a face threw young Nara on his back. Sharp pain disoriented him for a moment. Gengo flipped him on his stomach, effortlessly and pressed his knee into Shikamaru's back hard. "Owhhh", Shikamaru gasped out most of the air in his lungs. Gengo used a chakra infused rope to tie Shikamarus arms behind his back. Any further resistance was out of question. Kneeling on the ground with his torso being crushed into the cold ground his ass was exposed in the draft of the cell. Gengo spread his ass cheeks one more time to admire his work. "Don't fucking touch me!!-ggghhha-" Gengo's knee pressed even deeper into Shikamarus back receiving few bone cracks in return, making Shika wheeze.

Shikamaru's asshole was gaped to _perfection_ , Gengo thought. A big load of thick off-white cum was gathered inside his anal cavity. "Hnnn-no-whhh", Shikamaru trashed around trying to free himself, but it only prompted his velvet walls to clench and force some of the cum out his asshole. Gengo wiped the thick cum sliding down Shikamaru's balls with his two fingers and reinserted it inside Shikamaru's sore hole. "There, there..much better. You should keep your reward my darling smarty. You've been so good for me." The two fingers slid inside with the cum and curled inside Shikamarus gaped entrance. Shikamaru breathed a cold sharp breath through his teeth, shutting his eyes tight. Without so much as a warning, Gengo began to finger him violently. Almost punching his ass with every thrust. Every hit was aimed at Nara's prostate, causing the still-warm cum inside him to swish around and bubble out. "Nghaaa-get-hnn-out!! Get it out!." It was too much to take. Painful and forceful, yet the constant stimulation of the sweet spot made Shikamaru see white spots in his vision. "AH-Ahh, please..please..I can't..I-" Ready to explode, the impactful motion made Shikamaru shoot out his load inside his underwear.

Starved off of oxygen, Shikamaru struggled to keep his consciousness, mindlessly whispering through quiet sobbing and erratic breathing, "get...out...bastard..kill..gonna..kill you". With husky voice, Gengo removed his digits and petted Shikamarus raw entrance with the wet fingers as a small praise for taking it so well. "Well done, Shikamaru. You took it so well...I suppose, your Sensei taught you well hmm?" Gengo chuckled. "This will be useful. You will be put to good use"- "FUCK YOU, YOU FU-" before finishing his outraged rant, a mouth gag was forced into Shikamaru's mouth. The leather straps were tightened on the back of his head. Adjusting his breathing due to the restraint, all he could do was glare at his captor. Gengo took Shikamaru's balls in his palm and lightly massaged them a little before bending down to suck on them. "Uhmm-mmh"-Shikamaru disapproved, but that meant just about nothing in those moments. "I think you liked it, what do you say Shikamaru?" Keeping hold of his soft rosy balls, Gengo ponted out: "These were emptied well, wouldn't you say **?** " He laughed, sincerely awaiting some sort of response from the "tortured genius". Shikamaru was not going to give that son of a bitch any more satisfaction. He stared blankly into the void, trying to disconnect from his mind and his body. His aching used body. "Aaaah, well", Gengo exhaled. Displeased. "This could have been a triumph for the whole world. With your immaculate mind and my power we could have ruled. Now I will have to **make** **you** see my vision. 

A small device was taken out of Gengo's robes. Turned on with a matching remote attached to it. Gengo inserted the capsule shaped device inside Nara's still-aching hole. "This will keep you relaxed baby..at least try to enjoy it hmm?" He pinched Shikamaru's cheek and gave him a sickeningly infuriating smile. The young shinobi wanted to tear his captors heart out, stab him in skull, skin him alive-but he couldn't. "Good night, my genius", a sarcastic tone was uttered as Gengo left the cell, locking the cell door behind him. Shikamaru laid there. Alone and used. Violated. The mixed stench of slightly sweet and salty tones hit his nose as the semen odour merged with sweat and circulated around the room. There was no shaking it. _This fucking thing._ Though he could barely feel the device inside him due to being so stretched from before, it was driving him crazy. He wanted the thing out. His hips rolled like a snake in the night. Completely out of his control. He didn't want this. He was being raped! Why was he reacting like this? - The conflict inside him made his chest tighten with hurt and angst. A fresh stream of hot tears ran down his face out of pure helplessness. Sobbing like a child a string of saliva dripped down his chin onto the dirty floor, mixing with the fine dust. _Fucking gag. What a drag._ The mental and physical exhaustion took their toll and Shikamaru finally fell into a deep sleep.

**Out With The Old In With The New**

The cell opened with a rusty squeak. Shikamaru jumped. His heart started pounding, chest tight, mind gripped with terror once more. _Of course...last night..everything..._ , but before he could recollect the drastic details of his ordeal, a hand yanked his trousers down. With a swift motion, the device was removed from his asshole. That...hurt. Shika tightened around the device throughout the night, It kept the cum inside and prevented him from tightening altogether. "Uwhhhh" A low groan from the captive. Gengo didn't care though. He whipped out his aroused cock slick with precum. He slid it across Shika's entrance. Up..and down....up...and down-till he slipped the whole head inside, all at once. Shikamaru screamed into the mouth gag and twisted his body to get away from the painful stimulus. And it was painful. Gengo started pushing through the tight walls groaning. "So tight already", he noted to himself. Taking shaky breaths trough the nose while sobbing, snot coming down his lips, vision blurred by more tears, with more drool dripping off the gag. "What a dirty mess you are Shikamaru", Gengo taunted. "A young gentleman of your intellect? Tsk, tsk. Being one of the best strategists to grace this world and finding yourself in this situation must be quite .....unbearable, hmm?" 

Shikamaru did not respond to the teasing. Bad move. Gengo wanted a response. A strong reaction. It is what made him feel in power. Of course, Shikamaru knew this and refused to give him any pleasure out of this. Irritated by his captive's arrogance, Gengo forced his cock all the way in. Last night's cum residue seeped out the sides of Shika's anal. Gengo started fucking him. Hard. Rhythmically. Holding his hips in a firm position, slamming himself in, taking himself out. Shikamaru felt numb. All he could register was the motion of in-and-out. Stern force rocking his body. Once the rough fucking was over, Gengo put himself together.

"Well, let's get you cleaned up. I know you came in your pants at least twice, right?" _That evil twisted smile._ "I wonder..., was it too uncomfortable, having all that wet cum sticking to your balls and thighs?" Gengo laughed and sighed. "Aah, I am only teasing my darling." Stroking Shikamaru's hair again, squatting next to his face, observing the young man's every reaction and the smallest movement. Shikamaru looked away, trying his best to ignore the bastard in front of him. The one he would kill. He made that promise to himself.

**Eat Me Drink Me**

Gengo and his brainwashed minions, the Enlightened Ones, cleaned Shikamaru up. The soft stroking of a sponge and a warm milk bath was such a contrast to the hard floor and cold of the cell. They took away his clothes and held him down. Each holding one limb, one even holding his head still. They put him in this garment of sorts. It resembled a straight jacket, only this kind pined the arms around the back of the poor wearer. There was a single white leather belting attached to the front lower section of the garment. It connected to the back of it through the crotch area. There was an anal plug attached to the lower part of the belting. Gengo lubed it and the men spread Shika's legs wide. The tip of the anal plug was inserted in Shikamaru's ass. He protested, but the best he could do was scream and kick while the men got proper hold of him. Gengo then slowly inserted the rest of the plug while gently stroking Shika's cock. He was hard. Leaking precum even. _So humiliating_ , Shikamaru thought. In a dexterous fashion, as if done million times, Gengo tightened the belting in the back of the garment through its metal loop. It was very snug causing the plug to push inside more. The arrangement meant that every time Shikamaru moved the plug would insert itself further inside his throbbing hole, and so he tried to be as still as possible. He was left alone in his cell for the better part of the day. Just him and his thoughts. Bound and raped with a constant reminder up his ass. 

It was now evening and Shikamaru was starving and feeling dehydrated. His head hurt and his muscles ached all over. He hasn't eaten anything since yesterday morning. Later on, Gengo entered the cell, making a proposal to the young shinobi. "I'll make you a deal, Shikamaru. You will swallow my load and I will let you eat and drink. Throw it up or spit it out and I will let you starve to death with only the cum that made it through you to sustain you." Shikamaru shivered at the thought. This was hell. An actual hell. "Do you understand?" _Unacceptable._ He was NOT going to do that. Gengo saw the fight in him and decided to offer a little bit of guidance to his precious captive. He removed Shika's mouth gag and shoved his cock deep inside his mouth. _Disgusting._ Gengos cock tasted of salt and skin. The taste was dissolving in his mouth with collection of saliva. There was no way to spit anything out. The cock filled his mouth and all Nara could do was to swallow the nasty juice. He gagged once it passed his throat. Tears welling up in his eyes. "Now, now, Shikamaru, it's just a tip."

 _I need to eat, I can't get stronger if I don't eat_...Shikamaru considered his options. He was not going to get anywhere near around killing Gengo without any sustenance to replenish his chakra reserves. After a bit of forced sucking and having to take Gengos _fucking_ instructions on how to suck him properly, Gengo came in Shikas mouth. The thick salty substance was slimy and slid down the walls of his throat as if it was polished. Shikamaru vomited straight after, crying, trying to get some air while choking on semen and vomit. Soon enough, he was just retching. There was nothing left to be expelled. It was painful. His empty stomach felt like it was being stabbed from the inside.

"Well alright then, if you can't do it, you can't do it" Gengo said in a caring voice. Shikamaru looked up to meet his eyes from his kneeling position, only to be met with that _evil_ smile. He berated himself for thinking he could get any level of sympathy from the twisted motherfucker. "Although, I bet you are thirsty. So, open up." Gengo gestured towards Shika's mouth. Shikamaru froze. There was no bottle nor jug in sight. Just Gengos flaccid cock. "No", Shikamaru whispered in horror. He couldn't get his voice to work, his throat was tight, ready to cry again. The young Nara's face screwed up and tears came out. Gengo was already getting tired of the constant poor-tortured-captive routine Shikamaru kept displaying.

He forced his thumb in Shika's mouth and pulled away his cheek to make an opening for his piss stream. A heavy smell of urine hit Shikamaru's nose right after warm yellow piss met his mouth and most of his face. "AAAAGHHH STOOP! NOOOO! PLEASE STOP IT!!", he screamed from the top of his lungs. His voice breaking from the hurt and shock. Gengo threw him on the floor while continuing pissing on him. The fall caused the garment to push the anal plug way inside- "AHHHH", Shikamaru moaned loudly at the sensation of the plug hitting his spot. More piss got into his mouth as he moaned while Gengo finished pissing on his face and hair. "Hmm, what a bad bad boy. I'm going to have to think of something different." Said Gengo before tucking his dick inside his pants and leaving the cell. He did not reinsert the gag. For Shikamaru, that was the smallest victory in his current hell. That is just what he has been reduced to.

**New Strategy**

With no energy to consume, Shikamaru's body shot down and he fell asleep. Exhausted, pissed on, cummed inside and bound. _What a drag._ He was awaken by a gentle movement. A hand creeping up his bare bottom. A flick of the leather fastening released the belting and the anal plug was carefully removed. His entrance was wet and sticky with rose tinted circle around his abused flesh. The constant stimulation and stretching made his ring muscle feel hot and almost as if it was pulsing. Before he could even protest, Gengo leaned in and placed one of his hands over Shikamaru's mouth. "Hnnn-nmmm-uhmmm", Shikamaru tried to protest against the palm on his tightly sealed lips. He pretty much knew what was going to be. Gengo pushed the younger shinobi's hips into the ground and with his free hand he guided his cock inside Shika's asshole. Shikamaru wanted to scream and kill. The intense wrath he felt could burn him up. He wanted to murder the bastard in the worst possible way, but he couldn't. Gengo took some time to let Shikamaru adjust. What novelty. He then slowly pushed himself all in. Shikamaru felt filled.

Even after all the abuse, his body still went back to normal. It's funny how much damage can body take and recover. Shikamaru wondered if his psyche will recover just as quick. Once there was no space inside Shikamaru left, Gengo started making this small movement over and over again. Only about an inch in and out. Almost all of his cock remained inside Shika the whole timee. It was just a small movement, not giving him any pleasure nor causing any further pain. Just the fact that Gengo has his cock inside him.

Continuing to hold the strategist's mouth, Gengo placed his other palm on Shika's stomach and continued making Nara annoyingly frustrated. "Ughh-hnnn", Nara growled into the palm as he tried to free himself from the agonisingly slow trusts. "Shhh, I will do this for a very long time Shikamaru. You better get used to the sensation of being filled by my cock with no release to follow up. Every day, for hours, I will make you acknowledge me in this way and in the end you **will obey** me." Shikamaru knew what was happening. Gengo was trying to make him see that he was able to g have him any time he pleases and take it all. All of it. The small movements of his lubed cock made wet sticky noises. Gengo's balls were pressing on Shika's wet thighs. He could cry and scream at the same time. Time blended and it was hard to think of anything productive. Gengo's breathy praises were whispered in his ear. "Such a good boy, I'm glad you can finally see reason. Obedience suits you, my darling." Shikamaru wanted to die, or just make it stop. He couldn't.

Time passed and Gengo removed himself. The sensation of emptiness made Shikamaru shiver. "It's pleasing me to see you getting used to being filled" Gengo smiled. Finally there was nothing alien within Shika's body. That did not last long.

Gengo yanked Shikamaru's hair and arranged his face into his lap. "Bite me and you will never bite anything again", said Gengo, nodding towards a pair of pliers on the table besides the cell door. Shikamaru dry-swallowed. "Open", Gengo ordered the young shinobi. Shikamaru parted his lips only for them to be forced apart by Gengo's greased cock. The cock that was just inside his ass..he wanted to puke again. Gengo manoeuvred his manhood to the one side of his captive's mouth and made it protrude through his right cheek. With his head in Gengo's lap, all Shikamaru could smell was faint smell of semen and sweat coming from his balls. It made him sick deep down in his empty stomach. Gengo began the same motion as before. Holding Shika's head in place while slowly inserting himself in and out of his mouth just enough to poke through his cheek a bit more and come back again.

"Good boy Shika, you're doing so very well..that is what I like to see", Gengo cooed as he caressed Shikamaru's hair. It was a _fucking_ provocation. Gengo raping him like that and then stroking his hair made him want to kill him even more. In the end, Gengo did gain control over Shikamaru. It was enough to make one lose their shit. Shikamaru decided he just needed it to be over, he would do anything. He was about to agree to Gengo's terms, just to make it stop. He felt pathetic for letting Gengo break him in such gentle fashion. He was a shinobi for fuck's sake. He should be able to take more than that! But he couldn't.

Shikamaru made a small grunt in hope that his tormentor will notice him. He did. Gengo removed his cock only just so the wet slick tip of it was pressed against Shika's stretched lips. "I....will-" -before finishing his proclamation of allegiance and agreeing to become Gengo's right hand the cock was forced back into his mouth and his captors hand forced his head back into his lap. 

Revelling in his dominance over the young genius, Gengo sighed.."Yes, you will, but when I say so." With that, Gengo continued to still his cock in Shika's mouth making his jaw ache badly. He needed to bite down, but the though of having all his teeth ripped out was overpowering. Streaks of saliva were rolling down his chin as he could not swallow due to the constant insertion. 

The only thing left to do was to wait for the allies to rescue him. Then he would kill Gengo. Returning home meant a long way to recovery from this hell, but he was still willing. Although, for now, he needed to focus on breathing through his nose.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Shika was rescued by the Suna and Konoha shinobi and returned safely home. :)--remember, we said we would pretend it didn't happen! I SAID PRETEND!!..thanks for spending your precious lifetime on this filthy piece :P.


End file.
